Blood of the Blade
by Masterchief123000
Summary: Three high-school kids find themselves in the middle of a zombie outbreak after meeting an odd man...
1. Chapter 1

Blood of The Blade Part 1

In the peaceful city of Cabot, Arkansas, a man by the name of Joe Smith is preparing for something  
big."There will be no Apocalypse" they said... But they are wrong, DEAD WRONG! And when it happens who's gonna save  
them? Not me! NOT ME! Hahaha! On October 28th the plan will start to beset in motion! Kill everyone who doubted  
me. It will come soon!

Joe, a master swordsman and a believer of the zombie Apocalypse, has gone mad and will do as much  
as he can to survive and get revenge... On October 28th, it was a normal school day for John, a High-School Junior above  
of his class, and his two friends,Mike and Fred. "So, what you guys gonna do over the weekend?" John asked."Oh, probably  
gonna just watch some T.V." Mike replied."Yeah me too" said Fred agreeing with Mike. As they were walking home, they  
reach the normal intersection they usually split to go home."See ya guys on Monday!"shouted John."Okay, see ya!"Mike  
and Fred shouted in reply. Once John got home, he turned on the Television."Near downtown Cabot, Arkansas, five  
were found dead in between two buildings. It appears they were each stabbed near the center of their backs. Authorities  
have not found the culprit, yet..."said the newswoman. John quickly called Mike and Fred, and told them about the incident.

"Should we do something about this?"Mike asked."We can try to catch and or kill the culprit"Fred  
suggested."Yeah, once we know more about this case we can at least try."said John."Okay then, agreed"Mike shouted.  
"But what will we use to complete this task?"John asked."Well my great grandfather left me some armor and weapons  
when he died"Fred told them. "That should do fine, but we must have more info on this subject before we can start."  
John answered."Okay, Its getting late I'm gonna go to bed."Mike told and Fred agreed to also get some sleep.

"Man, why can't I sleep tonight?"John asked himself. As he was staring out the window he saw Joe  
Smith breaking into someones house across the that he was watching the house a few minutes he  
saw him come out through the side gate of the then wrote down what he saw so he wouldn't forget then  
went to sleep soon next day John checked the news."Eight more people were found dead in their homes  
this morning, all with heads sliced in half..."reported the newswoman. John quickly called his friends to tell him about the  
news and what he chatting about the subject, they agreed to try to get Joe to answer some questions the next day.

"October 30th The plan is going smoothly."Joe mumbled to knocks on the  
tip-toed over to see who was knocking on the door, it was three kids."Who are you?"Joe asked."Hello, I am Mike, this is  
Fred, and this is would like to ask you some questions."."What about?"asked Joe."We think you're an excellent  
role model for us. May we come in?"Mike asked."Yeah, sure."Joe answered."As soon as Joe let them in the three started  
asking questions about the murders. Joe ignored the questions and, quickly told them about what he knows." Near the  
downtown area of Cabot, I found some a wierd almost mold-like substance.I took it. I then  
analyzed substance has been found all over the city and is an apperent disease witch will soon turn all of Cabot into  
zombies. I tried to tell everyone but they ignored me."The three kids looked at him funny for a moment wondering if he gone  
mad."Will you aid me in this disaster? It should start tomarrow.?"Joe asked. The kids all agreed... 


	2. Chapter 2

Blood of the Blade part 2

"The murder has stopped killing and the police are giving up on finding the person responsible."  
Reported the newswoman."Hopefully things will be looking better for..."The T.V. went black."What happened?"John asked  
himself."Oh..."John then remembered what Joe said about the town becoming zombies."What day is it?...The 31st?!" At that  
moment Joe called."Hey, you should get to my house...It started.""Okay, I'll be there right away."John replied. As he walked  
over there he saw someone, although they had dark grey skin, and what appeared to be blood in small splotches on their shirt.  
When he got to Joe's house he knocked."Oh, John, yes, yes come , did you see that person over there?"Joe asked.  
"Yea, he doesn't look too good."John stated."That's because he is a zombie!See I wasn't wrong,!"He said."Where's Fred and  
Mike?"John asked."Not sure, they answered my calls."replied Joe.

After a few minutes Fred and Mike finaly arrived, with the  
appearance that they were running from something."Dude, you must not go out there!"Mike told them."Why not?"John asked.  
"They are everywhare!Eating anything that barely escaped!"Fred replied."Well we've got quite the pridicament  
here.I'll go get our supplies."Joe told them."Let's see here! I'll get the sword, what would you guys like?""I guess I'll get  
the pistol."Mike stated in reply."I'll take the shotgun."Fred said excitedly."And that means I get the chainsaw."John replied  
with a worried look on his face."Okay then, get all the ammo you need, and lets go kill some ZOMBIES!"Joe yelled excitedly.  
When they went outside the street was filled with zombies."Whata ya watin' for, lets get killing!"Joe yelled as he sliced a  
zombie's head in they were killing the zombies the group noticed a civillian."Get away from me!"He shouted at the  
zombies got angered and started to devour rest of the zombies they were fighting got attracted to  
the corpse."Now is our chance to..."Joe stopped John from saying another then told them they should head someplace  
high."How about the roof of the liquor store for now?"Mike suggested."That will be, perfect let's go!"Joe Said agreeing with Mike.

On the way there a zombie ambushed Fred,and bit his shock, Fred wasn't able to move.  
"Sorry, but we must go on without hard feelings!"Joe told Fred as the zombie was biting Fred's now bloody leg."So what you're  
just gonna leave him here?"John asked panicing."Ya, the zombies got hope for him 's move on." Joe replied.  
As they got on the roof of the liquor store, they found two slashed one's head off and Mike shot the other one several times  
in the chest."why are the bullets not working?!"Mike asked."You got to shoot 'em in the head, its the only way to kill them!"  
Joe Mike shot it in the head, they had a sigh of relief."At least we'll be safe up here!"John said."Yep, but we need something to  
cover us from the sun tomarrow."Joe have been so busy that John didn't even notice it was getting dark out.  
"Well, I guess we will stay the night up it will be safe."Joe told went to sleep soon after.

The next day John noticed a few more zombies eating Fred's walked over to  
John and said"Ya know I dont want to be here, its...it's gonna be hard to live in this world anymore. It's too crazy, too much for me to handle."  
Joe was listening"Okay,then.."He told then with one arm, pushed mike off the roof of the landed on his  
back screaming in pain."Some of the zombies that were attracted to Fred, now are interested in the zombies were ripping him  
apart Joe shouted"It's what you wanted!"Joe started to laugh like crazy."Why would you do that you bastard?!""Why do ya think?  
I've gone crazy!"Joe shouted"The only way to survive is on the death of others!Wouldnt expect you to know tha..."Before he could  
finish his sentence John Slashed his shoulder with his chainsaw."See I told ya."Is what joe last said with his dying breath."What, What have I done?  
I ruined my only chance of survival!"At that moment a few guys in a truck were driving in the streets running over the zombies, with another guy  
in the back with a Machine gun whispered to himself "Theres more..."


End file.
